I always be by your side
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: Oneshot Tezuka & Fuji... parecido al anterior... esta ves relatado por tezuka hacia Fuji.


_**I always be by your side…**_

La verdad es que pensaba que no me dolería partir lejos de su lado, pensando siempre fríamente…

"_Me caracterizo siempre por eso… "_

"_Soy la persona que piensa únicamente con la cabeza"_

Si… hasta yo me lo creía, simplemente siempre fui así, frío, pensativo y calculador o al menos esa era la imagen que proyectaba, aquella imagen que solo una persona en mi vida pudo demostrarme que no era verdad.

Aquella persona que no sabía que existía tan fuerte en mi corazón, hasta aquel día en el cual me permitió jugar contra él.

"_Permíteme jugar un partido contigo"_

Estaba prohibido, iba en contra de las normas, a las que siempre obedecía sin importar lo que pasara… pero por él, las rompí todas.

Realmente quería saber quien era en realidad aquella persona misteriosa, aquel muchacho amable, siempre sonriente, de mirada misteriosa.

Me llamaba la atención. Quería descubrir cual era su verdadero yo, quería saberlo a toda costa, sin importar mi lesión en ese instante…

"_¿Porque no juegas enserio?"_

"_¿Porque siempre intentas proteger a los demás menos a ti?"_

Ese día estabas molesto, irritado conmigo, al ver la desilusión de partido a la que te había llevado.

Te pedí disculpas, por mi imprudencia, y caminando a tu lado, mientras sujetaba fuertemente mi brazo a causa del dolor pude observar tu rostro molesto por primera vez.

"_Para la próxima vez, juega un partido contra mi, cuando esté al cien por ciento recuperado"_

"_Si, te lo prometo"_

Pero desde aquel día, no lo pude volver a hacer, ni siquiera podía mirarte a la cara, sin sentirme molesto por tu presencia, aún cuando tú siempre te preocupabas por mi y mi lesión…

"_¿Es que eso era yo para ti, ¿Nada más que un compañero de tenis, al cual le debía un partido? "_

En cada práctica, en cada partido, toda escena que realizabas, te observaba atentamente; tu cuerpo, tu rostro, tus gestos, cada facción de tu pelo, en búsqueda desesperada por encontrar al verdadero Fuji que saliera a la luz.

Muchas veces sentí miedo, mucho miedo de ver tu despertar, tu verdadero ser, frente a otra persona que no fuese yo.

Para mi calma, nunca lo hacías, si te enojabas, si peleabas, si ganabas de manea estupenda, en contra de alguien, siempre era por vengar, defender, proteger a alguna persona.

Nunca fue por ti… y en cada partido, me quedaba con el gusto amargo de mi búsqueda sin resultados, pero, a la ves, una tranquilidad y esperanza, la cual me daba más fuerzas, y más motivación, para así, un día ser yo, el que te llevara a pelear, y relucir tu verdadero poder.

El tiempo continuó su curso, y yo cada día me impacientaba más y más, hasta llegar a la desilusión de aquel partido.

Mi derrota máxima a causa de mi lesión. Me obstiné tanto por ganar, por demostrarles a los demás de que yo también podía sentir el tenis, de la misma manera que ellos lo hacían, con _pasión_.

Borrar de una vez por todas, aquella imagen fría y calculadora, del Tezuka Kuminitsu que solía ser, para convertirme en el capitán que daría hasta su último gemido de dolor con tal de llevar al equipo hacia los nacionales.

Lamentablemente mi brazo no me permitió ganar, aquel dolor me fue imposible aguantar, en aquel momento, puse mi mano derecha sobre mi hombro, para evitar que aquel dolor continuara aniquilándome, cayendo de rodillas para finalizar con un grito desesperado hacia todos ustedes.

"_¡No se acerquen, el partido aún no termina!"_

Tu rostro cambió por completo, observé como tus ojos brillaban, lucían totalmente preocupados, pero a la ves pude apreciar, cierta envidia e inferioridad en ti, difíciles de ocultar.

Me arme de valor para seguir jugando y aunque lo hice hasta el final, igual perdí.

Tu predicción se había hecho realidad.

Entonces, si todo lo sabías, ¿Por qué entonces tu rostro de tristeza al escuchar mi noticia?

_-"¿Así que, te vas para Alemania?"_

_-"Si… "_

_-"¿Tomará mucho tiempo, el que vuelvas?"_

_-"El tiempo que sea necesario para recuperarme…. Y así… poder enfrentarme a todos"_

_-"¿A todos?"_

_-"Así es, Fuji, A todos"_

Aquellas dos palabras te sorprendieron, al juzgar por tu mirada, pude percibir esta vez miedo. Pero ¿miedo a que, ¿A mi, ¿A enfrentarte nuevamente a mi, ¿tenías miedo a que cumpliera mi promesa?

Mi incógnita de descubrirte se hacía cada vez mayor, mis deseos, por saber quien eras realmente tú, iban incrementándose cada vez más, al igual que mis ganas de estar a tu lado.

Pero nunca te lo dije, siempre en silencio, sin dar indicios de ninguna clase de sentimientos.

Ni muchos menos en el momento de mi partida.

Te prohibí que fueras a despedirme, te mentí, hasta incluso te ignoré…

"_No es necesario que vengas… está bien así"_

"_Pero… Tezuka…"_

"_No me hagas repetirlo, no quiero que vengas…"_

"_Está bien…"_

Ni siquiera dejé que digieras una sola palabra de despedida, pero no fue porque no quería escucharlas, si no que me iban a causar más daño del que ya tenía.

Me iban a provocar extrañarte más de lo que ya lo hacía …

Y aún más cuando me fuera…

Pero como siempre, me quedé en silencio, sin decirte nada, mirando fijamente mi reflejo en aquellos ventanales del aeropuerto, esperando que mi vuelo fuera anunciado.

Cuando esto sucedió, tomé mis cosas para irme y le pedí a Oishi:

"_Cuida al equipo… lo dejo en tus manos…"_

¿Qué cosa, ¿realmente le dejaba en sus manos al equipo, o ¿le pedía que te cuidara a ti?...

Durante mi vuelo hacia Alemania, no lograba dejar de pensar en ti, e incluso durmiendo, lo único que podía ver en mis sueños era tu rostro.

Cada ves que me tocaba el entrenamiento de rehabilitación, veía tu rostro, siempre alegre, esperando algún día mi regreso.

"_Ya no puedo más…"_

Era tan fuerte el dolor en mi brazo que no podía aguantarlo más, me encontraba solo, aunque todos me trataban bien y eran muy amables, pero solamente esas acciones no eran más que un mero calmante para lo que me estaba sucediendo en ese momento, después de todo, estaba en rehabilitación, estaba lastimado y mi dolor no tenía intenciones de desaparecer.

No hasta aquella tarde…

_Fuji… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Lo siento…_

¿Una ilusión, pensaba que estaba delirando cuando vi tu rostro, en frente de mi, parado en la puerta de mi departamento, mojado por la lluvia que corría intensamente sin parar.

Tanto tus cabellos como tu ropa, estaban mojados completamente, tus labios tiritaban del frío, tus ojos te delataban, estabas llorando, estos se encontraban tan rojos, pero tus lagrimas era difíciles de distinguir ya que se camuflaban con la lluvia que corría a cantaros.

No sabía como reaccionar, me quedé petrificado ante tu presencia, mientras mi rostro mostraba asombro, de tu boca salía humo causado por el frío cada vez que hablabas…

"_Lo siento… se que no debería estar acá… lamento interrumpirte… pero…"_

"_¿Por qué estas aquí, fuji?"_

"_Perdona… Trato de resistir, pero no puedo, el solo hecho de pensar en ti, día y noche, estrañandote, se siente demasiado solitario…_

_La desesperación de nunca saber con certeza de que regresaras, ya no puedo más esperar…_

_Te amo…"_

No pude pronunciar ninguna palabra, mi cabeza quedó en blanco.

Mi cuerpo solo reaccionó al entrar en contacto con el tuyo, ya que sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, entraste a mi departamento, besándome lentamente mientras cerrabas la puerta detrás de ti…

Mi ropa comenzó a mojarse al momento de juntar nuestros cuerpos, tus cabellos mojados, humedecieron los míos, mientras continuabas besándome.

No, no era una ilusión.

Podía sentir el calor de tu cuerpo con el mío, sentía la humedad de tu ropa en mi ropa.

Sin cuestionar tu actitud, nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, para llevar acabo lo que ambos queríamos.

Era ilógico retractarse o echarse para atrás, después de tanto tiempo estar ocultándonos, nuestros sentimientos, ahora por fin los iba a dejar fluir.

Por fin ropería esa postura firme y fría que solía tener…

Aquel muro inquebrantable que representaba mi ser, se había echo pedazos ante tus palabras.

No titubeé ningún segundo al sentir que tus manos comenzaban a despojarme de mis ropas, e incluso facilité tu trabajo dejando que actuaras libremente.

Al ver que mi cuerpo y mi alma te aceptaron, no dudaste en hacerme tuyo. Mientras me besabas completamente, repetías aquellas palabras que quedaron gravadas en mi mente para siempre;

"_Continuaré así, haciendo esto durante toda la noche, para que tu cuerpo, me recuerde día a día e incluso si nosotros estamos alejados, quiero que recuerdes, que estaré esperando por tu regreso, más que nada en este mundo…"_

--

**Notas del autor:** Espero que les haya gustado, este estaba hecho antes que el otro pero no estaba terminado, gracias a sus comentarios me inspiraron para terminarlo.

Esta algo al revés en la pareja, pero weeeno el contenido es lo que importa (xDDD)

Muchas gracias a:

Seiji-chan

keikito

Canuto-Frambueza

Suna y Bardus

hae uchiha

Espero que les guste o


End file.
